The birthday Party
by ScarecrowMax
Summary: Luke and Leia have invited Han to their birthday party. All of the antics of them turning 21 ensue. One-shot.


The Birthday

I wanted to write this due to some B-Day fics I read….

XXXXXXX

"Han I was wondering if you'd come to my party this weekend, it is for my 21th birthday. Friday is my actual birthday but somehow I think I will get reprimanded if I don't do any work." Luke asked.

"The Princess would probably gripe but sure I'll come. What time is it?"

"1800 is when it starts. Both Leia and I are going to do a party together because apparently her birthday is the same."

"How old is she going to be?"

"21."

"That's it? She acts as if she were at least 25, maybe older."

I know crazy, well got to go the Rogues and I have to practice some flight patterns see you later."

_I feel bad now I know she is so young. I mean I really thought she was cute, that is just creepy…_

Leia broke his train of thought when she walked up.

"Captain Solo, I was wondering if you would mind coming to a gathering for my birthday at 1800 on Saturday?"

"Sure, Luke said you two were doing a joint party. Do you want me to bring Chewie?"

"I already invited him, I just had trouble locating you."

"Well you found me."

"Well I need to be going now, see you then.

_What to get them. I always have trouble getting gifts, that's why Chewie and I have a no gift rule._

His thoughts kept spinning as he walked back to the Falcon.

"So Chewie do you have any idea what to get for Her Worshipfulness and the Kid?"

_Wow if he is 21 then I should stop calling him Kid…_

"ARRRRGGGGARRR" (Yes but I'm not going to tell you so you don't get them the same thing as me.)

"Darn it Chewie would I do that?"

"GRAAARGGG" (You did for Land a few years ago.)

"Come on it was an accident and who doesn't need multiple packs of Sabacc cards?"

"GRAHHHARR" (Almost everyone, and mine were nicer.)

"That is not true and you know it."

"GRRAHHHHHRRAAAG" (Mine ore the ones he uses.)

"Fine, fine. I'll figure something out on my own."

"GRAAAGRRAA" (You'd better.)

_Luke won't be too difficult; I could get him some good whiskey or something. But the Princess…._

_Wait. I went to Alderaan that one time, and I got that thing there. Now it is just a matter of finding it. Where would it be?_

_XXXXX_

At the Party

"Where should I put these?"

"Over on that table. That one with the flight helmet is mine and the one with the crown is obviously Leia's. Do not dare comment on how fancy this ended up. I would have been happy playing cards or something but Mon Mothma decided to get involved and Boom, it is as big a boom as the Death Star would have made if we could have heard it blow up."

"True."

_I feel so underdressed but whatever; she didn't mention a dress code._

When it got to present time Luke picked Chewie's present up first.

"Awesome! New tools for ship repairs! This is perfect. Thanks Chewie!"

"GRAAGGGR" (You're welcome, I knew it was perfect.)

Leia took forever to open her presents, she took care to not rip the wrappings.

By the time Han's present had gotten to the top of Luke's pile he was feeling bored.

"A case of whiskey, Correllian I presume."

"Yes and there is one more thing."

"A model shuttle?"

"It is a perfect replica of one from the Clone Wars, you said your Dad fought in them and also I knew you'd find it interesting."

"Thanks its pretty cool."

"Keep it safe, I went to many lengths to get it."

"I will."

Leia finally picked up Chewie's gift.

"Thank you it is beautiful." She told him as she held up a necklace.

"GRAAAUGG" (Malla made it and sent is, It is made from natural items on Kashyyyk.)

"Thanks, so much Chewie, I love it. I will treasure it always."

Han's present happened to be the next one she picked up.

"Where, where did you find this? An Alderaanian quilt was almost impossible to find even before… You would have had to find someone to make it and spin the fabric; only a skilled seamstress would make these. How did you get ahold of one?"

"I picked it up a few years back when I stopped for repairs. I remembered it and thought you might like it. I think the old broad who made it was some palace seamstress. I'm not sure but you might remember."

"Nana. Everyone called her that because she was so sweet. I still can't believe you had one of these."

"Well I think it is time for cake." Wedge announced.

There were two cakes one with a vaporator and the other with a senate pod.  
>"How did you guys know about the farm I lived on?"<p>

"We have our ways. Now make a wish. Both of you." Wes told them.

"This is amazing. Thank you all. Now who wants cake?"

"MEEEEEE!" The Rouges all yelled in unison, excluding Luke.

"They can all act like 5 year olds at times." Mon muttered.

"Thank you once again, this quilt means the world to me. How can I repay you?" Leia asked Han.

"Repay me? It is a gift. Are you thick? Just enjoy it." Han said with his cocky Corellian attitude showing through.

Luke came up behind them and pushed a plate of cake in both of their faces.

"LUKKKKEEE!" They screamed in unison.

Then for at least 20 minutes Han and Leia chased Luke around the base.

AN: So please review. I hope you have enjoyed this. I want you to know that I have no clue where they would be during this time. I think it is before Hoth though. I hope I didn't make Han mushy or anything and I have no clue if there were special types of quilts, just call it author's liberties. I did want the Rogues to act like kids out of the battle field so I hope it wasn't over the top.


End file.
